Birds Trapped in a Cage
by KuroandMidori
Summary: "Birds trapped in a cage". It's the truth nobody wants to remember, and the truth nobody wanted. When Gakupo decides to get rid of their chains, will they all be free? Or will there be a drastic change? Contains GakupoxKaitoxLen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Okay, this starts in third person, but the rest will actually be in different Vocaloids' POVs. Yes, I know. It might get confusing, but I think you readers will be able to figure out whose POV it is. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Kaito, come over here," said Gakupo.

_Ahhhhh, he's calling me_ thought Kaito as he walked towards Gakupo.

"Stick your dick in with mine. We'll make him cry like a new born baby," Gakupo said as Kaito came closer. "He's loose enough, so it probably won't hurt that much," he added quickly after.

_I see. Gakupo probably doesn't want to hurt Len as much as I do. Then, how did this start? How did this whole thing come to be? _Kaito's thoughts came rushing through him as he thrust into Len.

* * *

That's it. This is all Master's fault. He's what caused this to happen. Because of him, I have to hide my feelings. Because of him, our relationship has become this. Because of him, I have to lie to myself.

I bet it all started because of the rules Master made for us. Not being allowed outside unless given permission is outrageous! I'm okay with it because I have friends my age at home, but for Len who is younger than us, it must be terrible! I'm sure he's wanted to hang out with friends, but having only one day in the week where he can go outside and having to have his friends approved by Master is something that shouldn't be needed.

I know that I may be overthinking this, but I sincerely think we are birds trapped in a cage. Yes, we are the birds while Master is our owner. Giving us little freedom, but rewarding us with a seemingly normal life if we do the trick right. Yes, the trick. The trick of singing and getting fans. Master gives us more privileges the better we sing. The better we do the trick.

The worst thing is that we aren't allowed to fall in love. Not only that, but we can't do anything that involves sex. He said the reason is because there's a possibility that we could fall in love with our partner. I think that's a lie and just a way to add more weight to our chains. A way to keep us from going further and breaking this cage.

Master thought wrong.

What he did caused Gakupo to resist more. He was tired of listening to the rules. He was tired of being bound for life. He didn't want to be controlled anymore.

Gakupo's way of rebelling was breaking the rule of sex. Except, he chose to not have sex with the girls. His way of thinking was probably that us men wouldn't care about what we did as long as we got rid of our sexual frustrations. Well, no matter the reason, Len and I both still agreed to having sex with Gakupo.

Normally, I wouldn't have ever done something that disgraceful in my life, and I think it's the same for Len, but deep inside us, I'm sure we wanted to break these chains. I'm sure we wanted to take a step and breathe for once. I'm sure, but I still wish we hadn't agreed. Yes, I regret it and wish we never had sex. If we didn't, then we might have stayed the same as before. But no, we agreed, and our life changed. Drastically.

* * *

I had always admired Kaito nii-chan, but I was actually a bit weary of Gakupo. Even though they were friends, I felt that they didn't match. That they would have never crossed paths if it weren't for Master. I knew that he was a Vocaloid like me, trapped in the cage Master made for us, but there was always this aura around him that told me he would do something bad. Something that could make a big change in some way.

I had thought correctly. That day, the day my life changed forever, Gakupo called me and Kaito nii-chan for a talk. I was afraid of what it would be about since, you know, it was Gakupo who called us. Yes, I'm sure that day I clung to Kaito nii-chan's arm just in case.

What Gakupo talked about didn't surprise me in the least. I don't know why, but I was glad. I felt something lift off my shoulders and didn't hesitate for even a second. I told him immediately that I would have sex with him. What did surprise me was that Kaito nii-chan also agreed. I never thought he would say yes to doing something so disgraceful. Sex with men.

It hurt. It hurt even more than I thought it would, but I bared the pain. I waited for the moment I would feel pleasure and be glad that I didn't hesitate. That didn't happen at all the first time. It was terrible, and I didn't want to do it again, but I did. I continued having sex with Gakupo and Kaito nii-chan.

* * *

Unlike what most people believe, I am filled with worries. Sure I seem to do what I want, but that is just how it is on the outside. I am not as calm or aggressive as people take me to be. I actually think a lot about my troubles and how to deal with them.

The way I'm supposed to handle things is aggressively, so I decided to do just that. I decided to keep my act up and find a rule to break in a way "Gakupo" would choose to do. The rule I ended up choosing was the one Master made about sex. Yes, the rule made by Master whom I despise was going to be broken.

This time, I decided to keep some of my normal mind and respect the ladies by not asking them to take part in this. The next best thing was to ask men, so, I did.

I now regret having done that. If ruining my relationship with Kaito and Len (who probably already hated me) was the price for breaking the rule, then I wish I hadn't.

After we started, we couldn't stop. We continued to have sex even though we all seemed like we didn't want to. I'm sure that it's true, but I had to act like "Gakupo". I had to stay in character and be the way they want me to be even though I hate it. Even though I hate hurting Kaito and Len.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it was short, but instead of having long chapters, I've decided that it will have many short chapters. Also, this is the first FanFic that I have written, so I hope it was worthy of you readers. Anyways, I know the start sucked, and I'm ashamed of it, but please just ignore it. The next chapter will be published soon! -Midori**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid.**

**I'm sorry that this chapter took longer to upload. I've been on vacation and Kuro has been bugging me saying that I should stop being lazy and publish it. Yeah, it's been done for a while, so you have my sincerest apologies. **

"I'm sorry," I heard Kaito nii-chan say. He had gone through a routine of saying this every time we finished having sex. This made me sad, though. I didn't like seeing the pain Kaito nii-chan felt reflect from his eyes.

Lately, I could tell that Gakupo was feeling the same. Sometimes, he would show instances of worry through his tough attitude. I wonder, is the Gakupo I'm seeing the real one? Or is it just a cover for a reason I don't know?

Well, no time to worry about this now. I need to show Kaito nii-chan that I'm fine. So, because I can't seem to say anything, I'll give him a smile as if I were saying everything was indeed fine.

Instead, it made him look sadder.

_How_ _did_ _my_ _smile_ _make_ _him_ _do_ _that? What was wrong with it? Does Kaito nii-chan have worries I don't know about?_

These questions seemed to run through my mind continuously without any sign of stopping.

_I just didn't want Kaito nii-chan to be sad_ I kept telling myself.

* * *

"I'm sorry," I told Len for the millionth time. I don't know the exact number, but what I do know is that I've said it every time we finished a "session". It's sort of become a ritual for me because at the end of our "session", I always feel guilty. Although I say that, I've never wanted Len to reply and say that he was okay.

When I saw him make a small smile on his face, I knew that he didn't have enough strength to actually say something. This made me feel even guiltier. I didn't want Len to worry about me, I wanted him to worry about himself. I don't want Len to feel the need of making me feel better.

If my worrying is making Len feel bad, then I'll just have to hide my feelings. That way, I'll surely keep Len from thinking about me.

* * *

I've noticed that Kaito always apologizes to Len when we finish sex, and I want to make him feel less guilty, but I can't. I can't because I'm "Gakupo". I can't because I have to keep my act up.

I'd like to be myself and stop being mean, but it's hard. I don't know how to show my kindness to others anymore.

Although I thought everything would be fine and that Kaito would get used to it, he didn't. Everything just got worse. It seems like he's hiding his feelings, but I don't want him to do that. Hiding your feelings means that you're in so much pain that you don't want to think about them anymore.

What is going through Kaito's mind? He shouldn't need to feel this way.

I hope he gets through it quickly. If not, he'll ruin his performance and lose his privileges. If not, he'll lose more of his freedom.

* * *

I wonder what has gotten into Kaito nii-chan lately. On the outside, he seems the same as usual. All happy and idiotic. The same, but I can tell that he's making some sort of wall. It's like he's trying to keep us away.

This all started after I gave him my smile. That one small smile has ruined everything.

_Did I really do something to make him change? Did I do something to make him want to stay away? What have I done?_

Please, Kaito nii-chan. Please come back to us.

* * *

**Okay, so this time I promise to upload the next chapter sooner. If I don't, I'll eat a spoonful of cinnamon. That's right, cinnamon. Anyways, I hope this chapter was worthy of you readers. I know it was short, but like I said before, I won't be making long chapters. Please look forward to the next one! -Midori**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I don't own Vocaloid or any character used in this. **

**Okay, this is Kuro, I didn't want you people to wait, so I added another chapter. I hope Midori doesn't get pissed off at me. But, you people like me, right? :3**

Everyone around me seems to be worried about something and it's all directed towards me. I wonder why. I've been acting the same as usual, but everyone is still worried.

Did my idea not work? I've been hiding how I feel because I don't want anyone to worry. Now, everyone is more worried than ever.

Have I been thinking incorrectly this whole time? I thought what I was doing was right. I just wanted everyone to stay happy without worries. What's wrong with that?

_No, Kaito, what you're doing is fine. Just ignore their worries. They'll get used to it in time and forget they ever had any. Stay the way you are now. It'll be okay._

I wonder whose voice it is that I'm hearing. Is it mine? No, I don't care anymore. I like this voice. It soothes me. All I have to do is listen to it and everything will be fine.

* * *

"Luka, get me some ice cream on your way back!" I heard Kaito-san tell me cheerfully. These days, he's been so cheerful it makes me worry. I don't know what happened, but I've noticed it all revolves around Kamui-san, Kaito-san, and Len-kun.

Sometimes I let my worrying show and Kaito-san immediately gets this strange facial expression. He'd then get angry and not talk to me for the rest of the day. The next day I went to say sorry, but it seemed like he completely forgot what happened. I thought he did it on purpose, but when it happened again, I knew something was terribly wrong.

I won't confront him about his cheerfulness today or he'll get mad at me. I don't want Kaito-san mad at me. Today, Monday, is also my most precious day of the week. I'm actually allowed to go outside and I don't want to ruin anything with bad thoughts.

I'll have to start singing better so that I can go out more. In all honesty, I think these rules are idiotic and shouldn't have been made. They just make all of us think we're trapped in a cage. No, maybe that's what we're supposed to feel like. If that's so, then all of this is Master's fault. Kaito-san's cheerfulness is probably also his fault.

Oh no, I just told myself I wouldn't think about this anymore. Seriously, I'm starting to ruin my own mood because of my thoughts.

Get it together Luka! This is your most precious day! You can think about all your worries when you get home. Right now, everything is about Luka and Luka only.

* * *

A while ago, Kaito nii-chan became really cheerful. At first, I was relieved, but now, I find it creepy. It's unusual for a person to be so cheerful. I feel like it's not Kaito nii-chan who's there, but actually someone else.

He's also stopped telling me he's sorry after having sex. In the beginning, I thought it was fine because I never actually liked that he did it. Now, it makes me feel sad. Every time he skips saying it, I feel that Kaito nii-chan is going away. Slowly, but surely, he's being taken from us.

* * *

I've started to feel guilty. Even though I'm supposed to be "Gakupo", I've started to feel guilty! This isn't right. I need to change back. I need to go back to the "Gakupo" they want.

In my mind, I feel this way, but I also feel guilty. If I get rid of the guilt, will I go back? Will I go back to their "Gakupo"? Yes, that's it. That's how I'll fix everything. I'll just have to make Kaito go back to normal. The only way to do that is to ask Len for help. I'm sure he's part of the problem.

Now, how will I get Len to talk to me without Kaito around?

I know, I have the perfect idea. Kaito gets to go outside tomorrow, so I have a great excuse to talk to Len. Although, I'll have to be harsher than usual so that I can still be "Gakupo". Yes, when this is over, I'll be "Gakupo" again.

* * *

**Midori wrote this, I just uploaded it. I hope it wasn't puke-worthy, and we will have another chapter coming soon. (Coming, lol, my dirty mind). ~Kuro**

**Thanks for doing this, Kuro. Now I'll have to work twice as hard to hurry up with the next chapters! Anyways, I edited this and separated the POVs because Kuro forgot to.**

** Also, I have a tendency to make characters go crazy, so I'm sorry for what I have done to Kaito and Gakupo. I really wanted Gakupo to think that killing Kaito would solve the problem, but Kuro told me not to do that. Sadly, though, I've made Kaito develop a split personality and Gakupo mentally unstable. Once again, I'm sorry for that. ****I hope you guys enjoyed Luka's POV, though. Kuro was asking me to add other characters, so I did.**

** Please wait a little longer while I work on the next chapter. I'll try to finish them quicker so that they'll be uploaded sooner. -Midori**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Vocaloid.**

**Okay, so I've added Meiko's POV due to a request from Kuro. Also, I uploaded it faster because I WORKED HARD! Well, I'm still not the best writer, but, enjoy! -Midori**

**I couldn't stop laughing. I have no idea why. ~Kuro**

"I have to leave now, Meiko nee-chan," I heard Len-chan say as he went into Gakupo's room.

"Fine then," I replied back.

It was unusual for Len-chan to go into that damn Gakupo's room without Kaito there. Actually, I'm pretty sure Len-chan has never been there without him.

I had noticed that Len-chan was acting weirdly lately, so I decided to talk to him about it. The talk didn't go well. Once I mentioned that something strange seemed to be happening, he got all nervous and refused to talk to me. I tried as hard as I could and told him that Nee-chan could help, but he still refused to say anything.

For a while, I've had a feeling that this mystery has to do with Gakupo, Kaito, Len-chan, and even Master. They've all been acting weird (excluding Master who's always the same). Gakupo sometimes puts on a face of annoyance. It's almost as if he's trying to figure something out and fix it. Kaito…Kaito has been unusually cheerful. It creeps the shit out of me. He doesn't seem like himself at all. It's like he's been possessed by an unknown existence. Len-chan has been anxious, but is trying as hard as he can to hide it. Especially when Kaito's around.

I don't know what's happening in this house, but it needs to stop. I'll blame all these occurrences on that ass of a Master we have. All these damn rules he's given us takes away our freedom. I noticed a long time ago that that's what he intended, but he's trapping us all in a cage. One of these days, someone will mess up on their performance and that'll be the fault of the rules Master has given us.

Someday, yes, someday I hope all of us will be able to break these chains. Break these chains that Master has put on us.

* * *

Earlier today, after Kaito nii-chan left, Gakupo told me to come to his room. This scared me. I didn't like the thought of being alone with him. It's likely that he won't hold back.

Soon after, Meiko nee-chan came over to talk to me. She looked serious and I had a feeling about what she wanted to talk about.

Like I thought, it was about my strange behavior lately. Normally, I would have told her, but since the reason I was acting weirdly all started with my sex with Gakupo and Kaito nii-chan, I didn't want to tell her. I'm sure she would have still liked me even if I told her, but I refused anyways. I don't want anyone to know about what I've been doing. I'm trying to keep the little pride I have left.

Then, as I walked away from Meiko nee-chan, it was finally time to meet up with Gakupo. I wonder what horrors await me as I go through this door.

* * *

As I was sitting on my bed, I saw Len come in. It's finally time to get this over with. First, though, I have to act like "Gakupo". If I don't, then everyone won't be happy.

So, to continue my act, I talked to Len rudely. "Hurry up," I told him. This made him even more nervous than before. I didn't think that was possible since it looked like he was going to piss his pants, but apparently it was.

"Okay," he told me, his voice quivering.

"Take off your clothes and lay on the bed," I said soon after.

He did as I told him, shaking the whole time. I didn't know he was this scared of me. Well, if he is, that means I'm doing my act right. Still, I needed to make my act even better.

"There's no need to prepare you. I'll do you as you are," I said, in a cold voice. This caused him to make a face of complete horror.

Len started to scream as I put my dick in him. Because of that, I had to stuff his mouth with something. I couldn't find anything, so I decided to use my hand. This wasn't to help Len, don't get me wrong. I just needed him to shut up since I didn't want anyone interrupting. Although, he was biting hard enough to make me bleed. It must have hurt.

After cumming two times, I pulled out my pulsing rod. Then, I shoved Len's face towards it. "Suck it," I said, with no hint of emotion.

He did as I said, barely getting his mouth around the whole thing. I pushed his head closer, causing him to choke. Len's mouth is way too small for this, but I need to stay "Gakupo".

Soon after, it looked like he was going to faint, so I pushed his face away. Now it was time to try another position.

I picked him up and walked towards the wall. I then pushed him up against it and entered him again, his face towards me. It was harder than I thought, but I still kept thrusting into him.

Time passed quickly, and before I knew it, the sun had gone down. I had about finished penetrating Len, and Kaito would arrive soon. I needed to get down to the serious business as quickly as possible.

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for the sex scene if you didn't like it. It was my first time writing one and I'll admit that I'm not very good at it. Actually, as I've said before, this is the first story I've ever written. That means that there are MANY things I'm doing for the first time. Anyways, once again, this was a short chapter. The next one will be too, but it'll have some fluff added upon request. Please look forward to it!**

**EDIT: I feel bad about this, but it'll be a while until I upload the next chapter. It won't even be for many months (likely only a few weeks). I've got school work to do, and I need ideas to come into my mind. For those of you, if there are any, who are waiting for the next chapter, I'm sorry. ****-Midori**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so it's actually been four months. Yeah, I guess I lied. You can hate me now, because I sure do. Well, at least I've finally finished this chapter, so, enjoy! -Midori**

Len was panting and closing his eyes slightly. I must have drained out all of his energy. Sadly for him, there was no time to rest. We needed to talk.

"Len," I started to say, but then got cut off immediately.

"Gakupo! Is this….what…you….wanted? Do you….really.…hate me….that much?! What….have I done to you?!" Len yelled at me. He was having trouble speaking. I might have gone too far.

"Len, there's no time for this," I replied, in a kind, soft voice. This surprised him. I guess he didn't expect to hear me speak nicely to him.

I was a little surprised, too. I thought I had forgotten how to be kind. This made me smile on the inside.

After pausing for a moment, he slowly said, "Why…..is there no time? What I'm talking about…..is important."

"Not as important as what I need to talk to you about," I told him.

"What could be more important?" he asked me normally. Speaking nicely does work. He's calmed down.

Before answering, I lifted him up and let him lean on my shoulder. "Kaito. We need to talk about Kaito." At this, he started to get nervous.

"W-what do you mean? How could there be something we need to t-talk about involving Kaito nii-chan? C-can't you see that he's cheerful?" Len said, stuttering.

"Calm down, Len. You know what I'm talking about. It's very important," I said, trying to soothe him.

Len then took a deep breath and told me, "Fine."

I started to explain how Kaito didn't seem like himself anymore. Len nodded at this. After that, I told him that he was the one who could most likely help Kaito. This made him nervous again.

"W-what do you want me to do?" he said, his voice filled with worry. Wow, this kid is really easy to scare.

"You won't do anything yet." When I said this, Len went back to his self. I then added, "Just make sure you act normally. Don't think about it too much. Kaito doesn't like when people worry about him, especially when it's you. This is the root of the problem. Although I say this, don't go blaming yourself for anything. I'm the one who started this after all."

After saying this, Len got a strong look in his eyes. "No, Gakupo, Master is the one who started this. If it wasn't for his rules, you wouldn't have tried to break them. If this isn't my fault, then it isn't yours either. All the fault lays on Master," Len said, looking straight into my eyes.

I didn't think that a small kid like this could make me feel better. Something must be wrong with me. I'm supposed to be "Gakupo", but I'm being easily affected by this kid's words. I've never felt this way before. This feeling was so new to me that it caused me to stop my act. I accidently let out a small chuckle.

_Ahhhhhhh. What is this feeling? Maybe I was waiting for this all along. Maybe I don't have to act like "Gakupo" anymore. _

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice Len calling my name.

"Gakupo. Gakupo. Gakupo! Hey, are you okay?" he said to me, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I then gave a small smile and moved my hand to caress Len's cheek. He blushed. "Yes, everything's fine," I said before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

_I see. I'm not "Gakupo". I'm me, Gakupo, and I have fallen in love with Len._

* * *

_W-what just happened!? Did I just see Gakupo SMILE?! He was even nice. A-and w-what was that?! Why did he caress my cheek? Why did he kiss my forehead? More importantly, why did I blush?! I should be used to all of that. Why is it that when Gakupo is kind for once, I actually react to him touching me? He should be the rude, disgraceful, and uncaring Gakupo. How could he make such an innocent smile? It was like he was holding back for a long time. Is this the Gakupo that was hiding? Could it be that the Gakupo I have always known was indeed a cover? If that's so, why choose now to stop the act?_

All these questions bouncing around in my mind are making me dizzy. If Gakupo was actually a nice person, how come none of us knew? I'm starting to like him now, too. If he was like this in the beginning, I'm sure we could have been great friends. But now, we can't be friends. We've been through too much that we can't be normal friends.

I'm confusing myself now. I've started to really like Gakupo, but there's no way it could be THAT kind of like! He was only nice once, it can't make up for all the bad things he's done.

Argh, there's no time for this. I've got to get to my room before Kaito nii-chan's back.

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

That's the doorbell. Did Kaito nii-chan forget the keys again? Good. This means I've got enough time to get to my room before he gets in.

_Hurry, feet. Hurry! I can't let him know I was talking to Gakupo!_

* * *

_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!_

Oh, that's probably Kaito-san. Haha! He's so silly. I can't believe he forgot the keys again. Well, I guess I'll be the one to get the door. I really want to talk to him.

When I opened the door, it wasn't Kaito-san that I saw. It was actually our manager, Inui-san, and he looked like he came here running as fast as he could.

I wonder why he's here. Usually, he calls us before coming to our house, and if he needed something, he still would've called us first.

"Um, this is kind of unexpected. I wonder what you're here for. Surely it can't be so bad as to make you come here rushing, could it?" I said to him, trying not to sound disappointed that it wasn't Kaito-san at the door.

"Get…everyone…together…in the living room. We need to talk. It's about Kaito," he said, not bothering to hide how nervous he was.

When I heard those few sentences, my heart sank. I felt like a zombie as I went to get everyone.

* * *

**Did you notice the fluff added? Well, Kuro helped me with that one. I'm not really a fluff expert, so I failed and needed her help. **

**Anyways, I added Luka again because I felt like it.**

**Also, I don't know if you've noticed this, but Len's POVs are always short. I don't know why, but his are the hardest to write. That's why it kind of sucks. I was stuck on it about half way through, and that's what really caused me not to upload. I just couldn't get any ideas and went on hiatus. **

**Luckily for you guys, my mind is storming with them right now, so the next chapter won't take as long (probably). I'm never going to promise something again. -Midori**


End file.
